


Irreversible

by Nande_chan



Series: Tártaro [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: First Kiss, Forbidden, Gods, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Irreversible

Después del primer paso, nuestra relación cambió. Se volvió algo irreversible. ¿Cómo poder decir que algo así no pasó entre nosotros? ¿Cómo poder olvidar ese primer momento, ese roce suave de nuestros labios, ese primer beso bajo la lluvia?

Entonces, el velo cayó. Nos dimos cuenta que nuestra relación era más que amistad, nuestro cariño más que hermandad. Todo era más.

Pero luego Hades te poseyó. Hades cambió todo. Aunque no lo parezca, sé que aún estás ahí, una parte tuya vive en ese cuerpo todavía. Y es por esa pequeña parte de ti que yo continúo con esta lucha.


End file.
